Match, Fate and Destiny
by bella.doan183
Summary: Ga Eul is 16. She just started working as a maid at the So mansion. She meet Jan Di, a very nice and carrying owner (same age as Ga Eul) and she also meet Yi Jung, the Casanova and playboy. He find Ga Eul very attractive and he fell for her. But with his playboy image will she fall for him?
1. Chapter 1

**Match and Fate**

The story is about Ga Eul. Her parents died in a car accident when she was 5 so her aunt raised her until now that she's 16. When she's old enough, her aunt begged the manager to hire Ga Eul to work as a maid at the So mansion. Then she met So Yi Jung, a playboy. Her since Ga Eul been in the house, she has caught Yi Jung's attention. Yi Jung has trying to pursue her but no luck. Well then does his charm melt Ga Eul's heart?

**Okay, let's get to know the characters!**

**Chu Ga Eul:**

A maid work at the So mansion. She is very pretty with her brown eyes, thick and long lashes, big eyes and double eyelids, high and thin nose. Her hair is long, thick and wavy auburn brown color. She is very good at educations, sports and music although she can't afford to go the best school.

**So Yi Jung:**

Son of So Min Ho. His mom died when he's 10. He is currently 17 now. Heir of the Woo Song Museum, the largest museum in the country. He is a big Casanova as well as playboy. He has an adopted younger sister name Guem Jan Di who's dating Gu Jun Pyo, one of Yi Jung's best friends.

**Guem Jan Di:**

Yi Jung younger adopted sister. She is 16 now. She is very nice and carrying and very pretty too. She's dating Gu Jun Pyo, one of her older brother best friends.

**Song Woo Bin:**

The Don Juan of Korea as well as playboy. He and Yi Jung are a duo. One of Yi Jung best friends.

**Yoon Ji Hoo:**

The White Prince of Korea. He is very calm and relaxed. He can read people. He is one of Yi Jung's best friends.

**Gu Jun Pyo:**

The leader of F4 which Yi Jung, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo is in. They are the 3 richest young men in the country. He is very silly and not always gives the best ideas.

**So Min Ho:**

A very nice carrying man. He let's his son date any girls as well as rich and poor. Although he's a womanizer he still respects people. His wife dead 10 years ago.

Now as we know the main characters (except Yi Jung dad will show up sometimes in the story), I need to tell you guys something.

So I do not own the characters or the whole thing. It's just a fan fiction I wrote to read. The credit for the characters and some other stuff goes to Boys over Flowers. If you have read "A maid and a Casanova" by Unknown1298, the credit also go to him/her. I got started on the idea about Ga Eul as a maid working at the So mansion and got attention from Yi Jung so thanks to Unknown1289, I got that idea. I love that story that he/she wrote so I wrote one too which is this and some parts are the same some are different based on my thoughts. **So finally, the credit goes to Boys over Flowers and Unknown 1289. **I will put the link to "A maid and a Casanova" by Unknown1289 down below. Thanks.

"**A maid and a Casanova" by Unknown 1289.**

s/9431277/1/A-maid-and-a-cassanova

**Unknown18289 profile: **

u/4639184/Unknown1289


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome To The Family Part 1

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the family**

**Ga Eul POV**

Today was my first day at work. My aunt has begged for me to work there since I'm old enough. As I got out of the cab, right there, in front of my face. A HUGE mansion in front of my face. Of course, it's one of the biggest mansions in the country. I walked in and a bunch of bodyguards was around the house. I walked pass the gate and got welcomed by my aunt. She helped me carry up the luggage to the room.

Rich people are different. Even maids have luxury room compare to commoners. Each room contains 4 maids and 4 closets and 2 bunk beds. I sleep in the same room as my aunt and 2 other maids that was good friend with my aunt too. One of them is Min Young and the other is Seo Hyung. They were very nice and welcome. As soon as I out on her maid uniform this already prepared with 7 uniforms in my closet. The top was a white long sleeve shirt with a black blazer over it. The bottom was a black boot cut pant and for shoes, it must be black.

I put on my uniform and my black 4 inch heels which not many maids in the mansion wear and let my hair down. As soon as I got down the living room there were a few maids standing greeting the owner. It was the owner, Min Ho with his two kids. They just got back from vacation.

"Hello master, young master and young miss. How was your vacation?" Min Hyun, my aunt greeted.

"Thank you, it was great. I heard there's a new maid in the house, can you introduce her?" Min Ho asked.

"Yes sir," Min Hyun replied. Then I step out.

"Hello sir, I'm Chu Ga Eul" I greeted him.

"Hello Ga Eul. I'm Min Ho and this is Jan Di-" then Min Ho was cut off my Jan Di because she ran over and gives Ga Eul a tight welcoming hug.

"Hi Ga Eul! I'm Jan Di, call me Jan Di and it's an order!" Jan Di said. She is such a cheerful person.

"Princess don't hug her too tight she'll choked," Yi Jung said but he haven't lift his head up ever since he enter the door. He must be texting someone so he doesn't even seen the new maid face.

**Yi Jung POV**

After I told his sister not to choke the new maid then I lifted his head up and BAM! That new maid was beautiful. Her flawless milky white skin, her big eyes and double eyelids, her brown eye color, her thick and long lashes, her tall nose and pink cheek and natural red lips. Her hair is long and wavy and that hair color, she must be half Korean and half something else. Her body shape and her height. She was high honestly and her body is way better than Lee Hyori, my favorite model or Victoria's Secret's model.

I put my phone away in my pocket and walk over to give a welcome hug and kiss but my sister speaks up.

"Yi Jung, don't even think of hugging her or get close to her. You might even choke her to death," Jan Di said.

"As I was saying, Jan Di here is my daughter and Yi Jung here is my son, Jan Di older brother," Min Ho get back to what he was saying. He is such a nice man.

"Okay, so um, since my daughter already have a personal maid, which is Min Hyung and I don't need one, but Yi Jung need a personal maid, so from now on Ga Eul will be Yi Jung personal maid," Min Ho instructed.

"Will you be fine with that Ga Eul?" Min Ho is such a nice man again. He even ask maids if they feel comfortable working.

"Yes," that was all she answered. Then the personal maids bringing the suitcases up to the young master and young miss bedroom. Min Ho carried his own suitcase.

**Ga Eul POV**

As I followed Young Master and carrying his suitcase up to his bedroom. He always looks at him and gives me a smirk like I'm going to be his next victim or something. Once we reached his bedroom he opened the door for me which is unusual because I'm suppose to do that instead of him.

As I walked into his bedroom. It was HUGE! I wouldn't say he has a king size bed but a double king size bed. The pillow and comforter and the bedding set has lots of fur. It must cost like a gazillion US dollars.

I placed his suitcase on the corner while he get on his bed and stare at me.

"Young Master, would you like anything?" I asked him but with curious in my eyes why he keep starring at me.

"Sure, bring me a glass of orange juice please," he ordered. I never heard or seen an owner that being that nice to a maid before.

"Yes sir, your order will be right up," I bowed to him and walk out of his room.

**Yi Jung POV**

Gosh why does she have to be so pretty? I never pay that much attention to a girl especially my maids.

**Ga Eul POV**

As I head towards the kitchen, grab the glass and pour in some orange juice. My aunt came over and asks me how it was in Young Master bedroom in my point of view.

"It was huge like 5 times the size of my house!" I explained to her but every maid had been into his room before.

"Yeah, oh and be careful of Young Master," my aunt advice me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because of that look he looked at you earlier in the living room as if he wants you to be his next victim," my aunt answered. I was so curious of what she said. I'm his next victim.

"What do you mean?" I questioned her.

"The way he looks at you. I know that he likes you so be careful. Once when you're in love with him, you will end up getting hurt," she said. I must be careful.

After getting him his orange juice I went upstairs to his room. First of all I have to knock then come in. I give him his orange juice and stand back until he finished with it.

He gets up from his bed and walked over to the couch area. I still stand at the same spot.

"Come over here," he said. I walked over to him but I didn't stand close to him.

"Have a seat," he ordered me. I remembered how my aunt said that if he likes me he will do anything to have me and make me like him.

"Yes," so I take a seat and stare at him drinking is orange juice. Then he started to question me.

"So you didn't look like Korean at all," he commented.

"Yes sir, many people have said about that. I'm actually half French, ¼ Korean and ¼ Italian," I said.

"Ah, no wonder why you're so beautiful," his comment make me blush. Then he chuckled but I know that he's pursuing me.

"Thank you Young Master," I thanked him.

"Don't call me Young Master, call me Yi Jung oppa," he said which makes me choked. Yi Jung oppa? Who the hell is me making me said that as I'm his girlfriend.

"Excuse me sir but I cannot call you that because one, I'm afraid of your father and two, it's very awkward to have a maid that calling you oppa as if she were your girlfriend," I tell him his reasons.

"No worry. My dad let any maids call me the way I wanted to be called by them and you'll get used to it," he said. This So Yi Jung is really pursuing me.

After that conversation, he ordered me to sit and talk with him and he asked me all these ridiculous questions until dinner.

I and young master walked down to the dinning room. Since the master (Min Ho) is going business trip for a week there will only be young master and young miss. The other maids bring out the food in a very fancy cart and I have to take it out and put it in front of the young master.

"Have a nice dinner young master," I said standing aside.

"Have I ordered you to call me Yi Jung oppa instead of young master?" he questioned me which make young miss choked.

"Oppa you what?!" Jan Di said.

"Calm down princess, its normal," he explain it to her.

"It's like you're trying to make her call you as your girlfriend and I hate hearing those voice of the girl you brought home who always call you 'Yi Jung oppa'!" Jan Di said. Now this is interesting. Him bringing girls home. Great! Now I hate to watch them do lovey dovey.

After young master and young miss dinner, it was time for the maid's dinner. Half of them ate earlier than the owner and the other half eat after. But I and my aunt and her friends eat after.

After diner I was washing the dishes, I feel like someone is watching me but don't know. It's like I'm being stalk at or something. But I continue washing the dishes until someone arm wrapped around my waist. I turned around and saw Yi Jung standing behind me. His arm was around my waist and his chin is on my shoulder like I'm his wife or something. Then I quickly removed his arms from my shoulder as well as his chin.

"Don't you like it?" he asked me. He thought I was just those normal girl who's easy to play around with but he was wrong.

"No. In fact, I hate it. Please don't do it next time," I said with a cautioned voice.

"Well since I didn't get to hug you earlier and now I will do it. Considered it as a welcoming hug," he said hugging me tight like never let me go and then he was about to kiss my cheeks but I pulled him away instantly.

"Please don't do that again," I said with a very angry voice. Then I walked away to my bedroom since my working hour is over.

I get into the room, take a shower, blow dry my hair and went to my bed. Even the maid's bed at this mansion is way better and bigger than the one she had at home even though here it's a bunk bed. Then my aunt came over.

"So tell me about your day! How was working with young master?" I swear my aunt is more than a teenager. She asks me like a 5 year old kid who opened their gifts on Christmas Day.

"It was fine but your right, he does like me and I think he's trying to make me like him or something," I said.

"Really? Tell me all about it!" My aunt said. Such a hyper woman. Then I tell her everything that happened about the conversation and how he tell me to call him oppa. Then she said that don't ever fall in love with him because I will end up getting hurt. She also said that she saw different girl every night he brought to his bedroom and the next morning some of the left crying like a river of tears but some seems to be very happy. Although none of the maids were allowed to interrupt unless they were being called on.

So after, I fell asleep.


End file.
